


l'amour existe encore

by Jimmy_from_Suburbia



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prostitution, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmy_from_Suburbia/pseuds/Jimmy_from_Suburbia
Summary: Элиот зовёт Квентина Котёнком, а Квентин не знает, как к Элиоту обращаться.AU, где они оба не знают себе цену.





	l'amour existe encore

**Author's Note:**

> Можно почитать на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8041760) :)

На теле — майка, а кожаная куртка переброшена через плечо — наверное, он давно бы продрог, если бы не залился водкой перед выходом. Она не согревает, конечно, но полупьяный, Элиот не чувствует холода. Он не всегда так делает. Но он всегда приходит на панель так, чтобы успеть выкурить три сигареты, прежде чем кто-нибудь его снимет. Без пяти семь, и сейчас это уже вторая. Некоторые к этому времени наоборот заканчивают. Сейчас их четверо, и Элиот знает всех по именам, которыми они называются клиентам. Сам он предлагает звать его Дженнифер, хотя иногда, конечно, клиенты сами выбирают что-то другое. В основном, если хотят быть снизу. Элиот никогда не спорит.  
  
Он закуривает третью сигарету, когда к дому, у которого они стоят, подходит парень с коробкой в руках. Он нерешительно оглядывается, ловит глазами взгляд Элиота и опускает их, таращась на свою коробку. Ставит её к стене и, оправив серую разношенную спортивную кофту и засунув руки в карманы джинсов, встаёт в ту же позу, в которой застыл Элиот. И то, что он выбирает именно его, вызывает у Элиота грустную улыбку. Он затягивается и стряхивает пепел на тротуар. Новенький мальчик носит длинные волосы — лучшее доказательство того, что он в этом деле недавно, а то и впервые. Да практически всё в нём кричит, что он девственник, и Элиот не удивится, если его выберут первым. Интересно, что его привело сюда: глупость, страшный долг банку, потеря дома? Хотя это глупость в любом случае, просто интересно, что кроме неё. Элиот бросает взгляд на картонную коробку. _Оу._  
  
Первая машина выезжает из-за угла и останавливается — прямо напротив новенького, которому уже явно некомфортно в такой вызывающей позе, ещё и так очевидно не соответствующей его наряду. Ничего, Элиот только через пару дней купил одежду специально для работы. Правильно выбирать клиентов он научился только через год, хотя до сих пор время от времени и от собственных правил отходить приходится. Окно машины опускается, и наружу высовывается лысая голова — с пассажирского сидения, значит, в машине как минимум двое. Ну, никто не говорил, что первый рабочий день у всех должен быть лёгким.  
  
— Эй, малыш, — выдаёт голова, смеясь и чавкая жевательной резинкой, — на двоих сколько за ночь?  
  
Элиот не ошибся. Такие заказы бывают нечасто — гораздо реже, чем двое на одного, но всё же случаются, и он бы не отнёс их к разряду своих любимых. Денег, конечно, больше, но это далеко не всегда того стоит. Джимми как-то раз уехал с пятью — вернулся через месяц, никто его не расспрашивал. О том, почему ушёл, расспрашивать здесь не принято, а почему вернулся и так все знали. Все возвращаются.  
  
— Сто. — Новенький заправляет волосы за ухо, видимо, смущённый даже такой цифрой, а Элиот округляет глаза, и сигарета едва не вываливается у него из пальцев. Он же не серьёзно? Неловко улыбаясь, новенький оборачивается, чтобы поднять свою коробку. Он серьёзно.  
  
— С каждого! — крикнуть Элиот успевает прежде, чем подумать.   
  
— Чё, шлюха, клиентов ревнуешь? — ржёт в ответ голова, поворачиваясь к нему. — Ничего, и тебя кто-нибудь за двадцатку возьмёт!  
  
Элиот их игнорирует и, затянувшись, спокойно обращается к новенькому, стоящему в обнимку со своей коробкой и растерянно хлопающему глазами:  
  
— Котёнок, либо они тебе нормально платят, либо бесплатно друг с другом трахаются.  
  
— Чё эта прошманда вякнула? — доносится новый голос из машины, а лысая голова в ответ лишь ржёт и сплёвывает на асфальт жвачку. Оба накуренные, да этот новенький везунчик.  
  
— Да не парься, Джекки, — говорит лысый, — спидозный небось, чё о него мараться, — и обращается уже к новенькому: — лезь в машину, детка, мы тебя _покатаем_! Эй, а хуйню брось!  
  
Мотор издаёт глухой клокочущий рёв, хлопает выхлопная труба, и машина срывается с места, увозя компанию туда, откуда, как надеется Элиот, новенький ещё вернётся. На тротуаре лежит опрокинутая брошенная коробка — дном к Элиоту, так что он не может разглядеть содержимое. Любопытство берёт верх, и он подходит, начиная собирать всё вместе снова: из вещей у новенького лишь несколько книг — Элиот о таких и не слышал, но он и книги в руках не держал уже лет пять, — шапка и комнатный цветок в треснутом горшке — наверное, повредился от падения. Кто вообще сбегает из дома с таким комплектом? Особенно с цветком… _и это что, кактус?_ Отодвигая коробку к стене и аккуратно прикрывая сверху крылышки, Элиот достаёт ещё одну сигарету и закуривает. Остальные за ним наблюдают ровно до этого момента, а потом возвращаются к своим занятиям.  
  
Он едва успевает один раз стряхнуть пепел, как к нему подходит мужчина, окидывает пристальным взглядом и, ухмыльнувшись, тянется к уху, шепча: «Отсосёшь за двадцатку?» Мужчина русый, невысокий, он приятно пахнет недорогим парфюмом и одет довольно прилично, так что двадцатка у него явно есть. Но, скорее, есть и больше, так что Элиот игриво улыбается и нарочито медленно обхватывает губами фильтр сигареты. Чтобы заплатить за квартиру, завтра нужно ещё пятьдесят.  
  
— Я обычно беру тридцать, — говорит он, понизив голос, и облизывает губы, — но ты такой милашка, что за двадцать пять сделаю это там, за углом. Дворовые на днях там фонарь разбили — темно… — свободной рукой он проводит по щеке клиента — шершавая, — никто не помешает.  
  
Через пятнадцать минут он стоит на своём посту рядом с картонной коробкой, но в его кармане лежат двадцать пять долларов, а с языка никак не сходит привкус латекса. Элиот закуривает и разминает затёкшую шею.  


* * *

  
  
Когда новенький возвращается, время уже близится к рассвету, а в кармане у Элиота меньше полпачки сигарет и чуть больше семидесяти долларов. Не лучшая его ночь, но на квартиру и еду на завтрак хватит, а там уже и ночь пятницы. В четверг всегда сложно, если, конечно, не соглашаться подсесть в машину к каким-то торчкам — так ещё сложнее. И новенький немного пошатывается, а его взгляд бегает даже сильнее, чем тогда, когда он только пришёл сюда со своей коробкой, но он всё же не выглядит совсем разбитым — шокированным, разве что. Элиоту приходится признать, что он зря волновался и не пошёл спать ещё час назад.  
  
Новенький стоит и пялится на свою коробку, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Безумно длинная чёлка спадает ему на лоб, закрывая глаза, рот слегка приоткрыт, будто в попытке задать вопрос, а руки сцеплены за спиной. Элиот не выдерживает:  
  
— Не таскай манатки с собой в следующий раз, — советует он, — читать тут умеют не все, но вот толкать ворованное на чёрном рынке — запросто. «Филлори и дальше»?  
  
— Моя любимая книга, — отвечает он, присаживаясь рядом и осторожно проверяя содержимое коробки. — Стереотипное издание, их больше не выпускают.  
  
— Не читал, — пожимает плечами Элиот.  
  
Они некоторое время молча сидят по разные стороны от коробки и смотрят на противоположную сторону улицы, где горит вывеска секс-шопа. Новенький прочищает горло, но его голос всё равно дрожит, когда он спрашивает:  
  
— Ты… здесь живёшь? — Он осторожно подбирает слова, но у него так и не получается, и всё, что он может сделать, это кивнуть в неопределённом направлении и выдавить: — Ну… тут.  
  
— На улице? — Элиот уже собирается огрызнуться, но вдруг понимает, откуда возник этот вопрос. — Тебе некуда пойти?  
  
Как он и думал, новенький качает головой.  
  
Элиот поднимается на ноги и отряхивает джинсы от пыли и грязи, затем взмахом руки указывая вниз по улице.  
  
— Я живу в десяти минутах отсюда. — Когда новенький не реагирует, он командует, жестом призывая его подняться: — Пошли.  
  
На его губах мелькает слабая улыбка, и Элиот со смешанным чувством в груди отмечает, что не улавливает удивления в выражении его лица. Оно такое простое, почти невинное и… благодарное, не испорченное недоверием, подозрительностью и завистью. Элиот не хочет думать о том, каким оно станет через пару месяцев. Он хочет предложить ему, пока не поздно, отравиться на работу в другое место, но сам знает, что на эту улицу не идут, пока есть другие варианты.  
  
— Меня зовут Квентин, — говорит новенький, неловко протягивая правую руку и обнимая левой рукой коробку, которая слегка накреняется.  
  
— Дженнифер. — Элиот прячет руки в карманы куртки.  
  
— Это не настоящее имя, — неуверенно тянет Квентин, обхватывая коробку обеими руками и прожигая его удивлённым взглядом.  
  
— Так ведь и я не просил тебя называть настоящее, Котёнок, — Элиот не хочет звать его по имени. Скоро Квентин сам не захочет, чтобы хоть кто-то, связанный с работой, звал его по имени. Прозвища удобны. Они подходят всем.  
  
Кажется, это заставляет Квентина задуматься: он замолкает и, нахмурившись, устремляет взгляд перед собой. Его фигура напрягается, и Элиота глубоко в груди тянет тоска за то, что именно он тычет Квентина носом в ту грязь, в которой он оказался. Как котёнка. Он вспоминает машину и двух торчков, но не спрашивает, а едва слышно вздыхает и проводит по зажигалке в кармане пальцем, будто собираясь её зажечь. Чем дальше они идут, тем ниже становится город, улицы теснее, а воздух тяжелее: начинает тонко тянуть помойкой и кошачьим помётом. Элиот бросает короткий взгляд на своего спутника, но не отмечает никакой перемены в его лице — и не удивительно, вряд ли он, идя на улицу, ожидал чего-то большего. Интересно, чего он ожидает сейчас.  
  
Дом, в котором живёт Элиот, — это серенькая пятиэтажка, зажатая между круглосуточным продуктовым магазином и жилым домом повыше. На некоторых балконах сохнет бельё, а на других стоят цветы в горшках, привязанные к перилам медной проволокой. В открытых окнах колышутся тюлевые занавески, окно Элиота на втором этаже заклеено по диагонали белой изолентой, а на балкончике сушится бельё.  
  
— Нужно купить продуктов, — нарушает молчание он, указывая большим пальцем в сторону магазина. — Присоединяйся или подожди тут.  
  
Квентин неуверенно кивает и остаётся стоять у входа, а Элиот заходит внутрь, возвращаясь уже с пакетом, в котором лежит упаковка крупы, две пачки макарон, десяток яиц, молоко, чай и два банана. Он долго над ними раздумывал, но в конце концов всё-таки решился положить в корзину, лишь ненадолго задумываясь о том, когда в последний раз позволял себе фрукты. Наверное, на день рождения, но, может, и на Рождество. Покупку сигарет он откладывает на вечер, когда снова выйдет на работу, а за водкой планирует зайти на следующей неделе. Пока у него есть полбутылки.  
  
Они молча поднимаются на второй этаж, Элиот недолго возится с замком, пока Квентин мнётся сзади, наверняка мечтая расстаться со своей коробкой, которая уже, кажется, вросла ему в плечи. Переступив порог, Элиот сразу направляется на «кухню», оборудованную рядом в углу: там стоит газовая плита, раковина с небольшим шкафчиком над ней и прямоугольный стол, придвинутый к стене, с одним единственным стулом. В противоположном углу стоит полутораспальная кровать, рядом с ней дверь в санузел и тумбочка с телефоном и лампой. У другой стены старый, самый обыкновенный шкаф, под один угол которого подложен сложенный листок. И больше ничего.  
  
— Полок у меня нет, так что книги и кактус можешь поставить на подоконник, — говорит Элиот, разбирая сумку, оставляет для себя только молоко, масло и муку, а остальное складывает в шкафчик над раковиной.  
  
Квентин снимает ботинки и нерешительно подходит к окну.  
  
— Это суккулента.  
  
— Прошу прощения? — Элиот вытаскивает из-под раковины кастрюлю и набирает в неё воды. — Ты дал имя кактусу?  
  
— Название растения — суккулента, — терпеливо объясняет Квентин, доставая из коробки горшок и располагая его на подоконнике, трещиной в сторону окна. — Её нужно полить.  
  
— Там у выхода пустая бутылка стоит, можешь её взять, — Элиот зажигает горелку и открывает молоко. — Будешь кашу?  
  
Квентин так долго молчит, что он оборачивается и вопросительно на него смотрит, затем кивая на кастрюлю, уже поставленную на плиту. Глаза слипаются, и Элиот действительно хочет только поесть и лечь спать, а не пытаться угодить вкусам нового соседа, у которого какие-то проблемы с овсянкой. Тут ему не кафе.  
  
— Кашу? — У Элиота хватает сил только утвердительно хмыкнуть, но Квентин всё ещё кажется растерянным, как будто в пивной ему предложили козьего молока. Если подумать, аналогия не такая уж и далёкая от реальности. Может, в этом всё дело.  
  
— Слушай, — Элиот устало потирает переносицу, — если не ешь овсянку, можешь пожарить себе яйца. И в следующий раз ходить в магазин вместе со мной, чтобы я точно не забыл прихватить тебе креветок и белого вина.  
  
— Нет, я… — Квентин наконец отмирает и, как кажется Элиоту, краснеет, ставя опустевшую коробку на пол. — Я буду кашу, просто… Спасибо.  
  
Элиот кивает и доливает в кастрюлю молока, ставя её на огонь. Он не хочет быть грубым с Квентином, он не хочет ему постоянно напоминать, что именно сейчас происходит, но с другой стороны он искренне надеется проснуться сегодня вечером и не найти его в своей квартире. Квентин заслуживает лучшего. Кто угодно заслуживает лучшего, даже если это всего лишь сраные креветки с белым вином. Элиот зло насыпает в кастрюлю крупу, едва не забывая, что это должна быть двойная порция.  
  
Он не знает, жалеет ли, что взял Квентина к себе. Но он не пропускает мысль о том, что раньше ему удавалось убеждать себя не подбирать на улице бездомных котят.  
  
— Можешь пока сходить в душ, — советует он и не оборачиваясь указывает на дверь у себя за спиной. — Полотенце бери, не стесняйся. И… — он вздыхает, не в силах контролировать голос, который вдруг непроизвольно смягчается, — я понимаю, как хочется, но постарайся не лить много воды.  
  
Помешивая закипающую кашу, он слышит, как дверь тихо хлопает, и качает головой, будто пытаясь прогнать наваждение. У него в квартире не бывает никто, кроме старенькой, но бойкой владелицы, заглядывающей раз в месяц забрать деньги и занести пирожков. Она постоянно говорит Элиоту, что он должен лучше есть, и всегда ему улыбается, хотя знает, по крайней мере как думает Элиот, кем он работает. Но каждый раз, видя адресованную ему улыбку, он сомневается.  
  
Из ванной доносится шум воды, и если честно, этот звук сбивает с толку.  
  
— Котёнок, тебе порезать в кашу банан? — кричит Элиот, доставая две тарелки. В ответ он слышит что-то отдалённо напоминающее «Спасибо», а затем крик, вызванный, должно быть, пробежавшим по стене тараканом. Почему-то в ванной они вылезают особенно часто.  
  
В маленькой квартире на втором этаже пятиэтажки живут два человека без имени и суккулента по прозвищу Кактус.   


* * *

  
  
Какое-то время они выходят на работу вместе: Квентин ещё плохо помнит дорогу, а Элиот никак не может зайти к мастеру и сделать дубликат ключа от теперь их общей квартиры. Они не разговаривают во время таких прогулок, потому что если разговаривать, становится только хуже. Элиот курит и слушает, как Квентин напевает что-то себе под нос — длится это недолго: через неделю он тоже начинает курить. Бутылка водки заканчивается в два раза быстрее, чем Элиот ожидает.  
  
Лето близится к концу, начинает холодать, поэтому Элиот уже не снимает кожанку, закидывая её за плечо, а прячет руки в её карманах, нервно играя пальцами с колёсиком зажигалки. Остальные тоже утепляются: кто-то обзаводится шарфом, кто-то сменяет рваные джинсы на обычные, но все остаются такими же, какими были неделю, месяц, даже год назад. Меняется только Квентин. Он почти сразу отрезает свою нелепо длинную чёлку, и Элиот хотел бы сказать, что по его совету, но он ничего ему не советовал. Одежду Квентин тоже покупает себе сам, и в полупрозрачной чёрной майке есть что-то до боли знакомое, из-за чего смотреть на него _такого_ вдвойне тяжело. Не таким примером Элиот хотел когда-то стать. Он закуривает четвёртую сигарету.  
  
Первый клиент подходит к половине восьмого, и Элиот узнаёт в нём своего постоянного, который просит называть его Брюс. Нездоровая любовь к комиксам, возможно. В нём нет ничего примечательного: мужчина средних лет, полноват и невысок, с заметно редеющими, но всё ещё тёмными волосами — краска, возможно. Плохо видит без очков, но не носит их. Слегка прихрамывает на правую ногу из-за врождённого дефекта. Он с любопытством оглядывает Квентина, явно заинтересованный новым товаром. На толстых губах появляется тупая сальная ухмылка, и Элиот понимает, что на сегодня свой выбор он сделал. Он даже рад за Квентина, Брюс обычно щедр, но при этом скучен, если не сказать зануден: Элиот смог бы на пальцах пересчитать секс, который был у них не в позе по-собачьи. Предсказать любую его фразу. _«Как твоё имя…»_  
  
— …киса? — Квентин старается натянуть заигрывающую улыбку, но пока они даются ему не очень уверенно. Это радует Элиота. Это нравится клиентам.  
  
— Брайан.  
  
Квентин не объясняет, почему выбирает именно это имя, а Элиот не спрашивает, потому что не хочет объяснять выбор своего. Он просто надеется, что так звали какого-то ужасного человека, к примеру, того, из-за кого Квентин оказался на улице. Имя имеет свойство пачкаться. Лучше окунать в грязь то, что и так никогда не было чистым.  
  
Элиот совсем забывает, что к занудству Брюса прилагается один не для всех приятный нюанс. _«Брайан, а ты целуешься…»_  
  
— …в губы?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Хм, — он причмокивает губами, и Элиот отворачивается, впервые за три года чувствуя, как лицо заливает краска, — а вот Дженни целуется, пусть потом и тебя научит.  
  
Взгляд Квентина жжёт сильнее, чем стучащая в висках кровь. Пару лет назад Элиот посмотрел бы точно так же. Разочарованно. Когда-то он и сам думал, что не будет продавать поцелуи, будто именно это окажется спасительной соломинкой, которая не позволит ему утонуть окончательно. Но за соломинку не удержаться даже в озере, что уж говорить о болоте. И сейчас, стоя рядом с Квентином, он не может заставить себя на него посмотреть, боясь увидеть на его месте прежнего себя. Того, перед кем Элиоту действительно стыдно.  
  
Он всё-таки заставляет себя повернуться. Поглощённый осматриванием товара, Брюс не обращает на них внимания, задумчиво чмокает губами и, не церемонясь, заправляет выбившуюся короткую прядь Квентину за ухо, в ответ на что тот старается выдавить улыбку. Он всё ещё будто бы не принадлежит этому месту, ведь даже в новой прозрачной майке и облегающих джинсах не спрятать то, что заставляет его чистосердечно отвечать «Нет» на вопрос «Целуешься ли ты в губы?» Что-то, без чего Элиот привык обходиться, то ли спрятав так глубоко, что невозможно достать, то ли навсегда потеряв.  
  
— В час сколько? — интересуется Брюс.  
  
Квентин задирает подбородок, но голос его всё равно дрожит, когда он называет цифру:  
  
— Тридцать.  
  
Не первый раз уже он просит так мало, но то ли от того, что его клиент Брюс, то ли от того, что он сам сбит с толку, Элиот встревает в разговор:  
  
— Проси не меньше пятидесяти… — с губ едва не срывается «Котёнок», — он заплатит.  
  
Он с готовностью встречает пристальный взгляд холодно-серых глаз из-под низко нависших густых бровей, чувствуя в себе силы его выдержать. Он просто не подозревает, что не справится со словами, которые прозвучат после.  
  
— А ты его сутенёром заделался, Дженни? — усмехается Брюс, совсем не обеспокоенный повышением цены и будто даже довольный тем, что Элиот вставил свой комментарий. — С повышением, значит.  
  
Элиот чувствует себя грязным не только снаружи, но и изнутри, ведь в плоской шутке, над которой Брюс даже не задумывается, а потому просто не может этого знать, есть доля горькой правды, бросающей тело в дрожь. Правды, о которой всё это время Элиот не думал, и от этого она колит глаза ещё сильнее. Если бы он не отвёл Квентина к себе, тот мог бы больше никогда не появиться в этом переулке. Мог бы оказаться где угодно — мало ли в городе добрых людей, согласных помочь несчастному, оказавшемуся без дома. Квентин готов был принять помощь — ведь принял же он её от Элиота. Вот только Элиот с самого начала ничем не мог ему помочь, и думать наоборот с его стороны было эгоистично. Подбирать его с улицы было эгоистично, и если бы Элиот не был эгоистом, он просто сказал бы тогда Квентину идти искать работу, где ему хотя бы дадут трудовую книжку.  
  
А он потянул в реку человека, пришедшего топиться, считая это помощью.  
  
— Пятьдесят в час, — тем временем говорит Квентин, расправляя плечи, и слегка отодвигается от стены, оказываясь прямо между Брюсом и Элиотом. — И банку колы.  
  
Губы Элиота трогает слабая улыбка, но она тут же исчезает, когда Брюс испускает смешок и отвечает:  
  
— Сколько скажешь, сладкий. А платить тебе или, может, сразу Дженни?  
  
Конечно же, он это не всерьёз, и злит это ещё больше оттого, что Квентин, судя по не изменившемуся выражению его лица, искренне верит, что он не всерьёз. Может, он даже верит, что каждый клиент видит в нём человека настолько, чтобы кто-нибудь из них однажды полюбил его и забрал туда, откуда не возвращаются на панель. Но Элиот знает, что не существует такого места: даже из тюрьмы в конце концов выпускают.  
  
— Плевать, — не сдержавшись, фыркает он и, оттолкнувшись от стены, разворачивается в сторону дома. Он ещё не работал, а ему уже нужно принять душ. — Тридцать, пятьдесят… Хоть бесплатно, мне плевать.  
  
Он спиной чувствует две пары уставившихся на него глаз: в одних наверняка насмешка и самодовольство, а в других укор и непонимание. Квентин ничем не заслужил таких слов в свой адрес, да и Элиот совсем не их имел в виду. Он хотел бы сказать, что не должен был задавать цену на чужое тело. Хотел бы сказать, что настоящие сутенёры сидят в полицейском участке и каждый месяц он отдаёт им половину своей выручки, чтобы избежать проверок и арестов. Хотел бы сказать, что не имеет на Квентина никаких прав. Хотел бы вернуться на неделю назад и оттащить его от той машины.  
  
Но теперь уже поздно, а потому ему плевать.  
  
У самого дома он зло пинает брошенную кем-то банку от колы, попавшую ему под ноги.  


* * *

  
  
С этого момента они выходят на работу по очереди: отчасти потому, что так всё-таки выгоднее, а отчасти из-за того, что предложение Элиота не встречает возражений. Уже раннее утро, он проснулся около получаса назад, успел поставить вариться кашу и теперь поливает Кактус, когда хлопает входная дверь и на пороге появляется Квентин. В отличие от Элиота, его стремление заработать денег так велико, что он каждый раз стоит в переулке до восхода, хотя клиентов с шести и до двенадцати почти не найти. Сам Элиот путём проб и ошибок выяснил, что лучше всего работать с семи до двух или пяти — в зависимости от дня недели. Квентин молча разувается и сразу же отправляется в ванную, хотя обычно сперва подходит к тумбочке и вываливает из карманов смятые деньги и оставшиеся после работы презервативы. А потом стирает одежду так долго, что каша успевает остыть. Этот распорядок длится всего пару недель, но Элиот успевает привыкнуть и невольно оборачивается, когда щёлкает ржавая задвижка на двери.  
  
— Котёнок, всё в порядке? — Он отставляет бутылку с водой и делает пару неуверенных шагов, отходя от подоконника. Но в ответ ему доносится лишь шум воды, ударившейся о чугунное дно ванной. Элиот решает не настаивать, подходит к шкафчику над раковиной и достаёт из него старую, почти закончившуюся упаковку изюма, набирает горсть и высыпает в кастрюлю. Когда он возвращает оставшийся изюм на место, то невольно цепляется взглядом за недавно купленную и ещё не открытую бутылку водки. Она тоже может понадобиться.  
  
Каша остывает, но когда Квентин выходит, при нём нет выстиранной одежды. Он берёт с кровати свою серую кофту и натягивает её, повернувшись к Элиоту спиной. Влажные волосы оставляют на ткани тёмный след. Оба молчат.  
  
Что-то не так, но пока Элиот не знает что, он не может помочь. Он отходит к раковине и начинает мыть за собой посуду, сквозь шум воды слыша, как по полу скрипят ножки стула и через короткое время начинает стучать ложка, но судя по звуку, Квентин не ест, а лишь водит по дну тарелки, о чём-то задумавшись. Обычно он очень быстро завтракает, а потом сразу валится спать, а вскоре и Элиот устраивается рядом: кровать маленькая, и когда они лежат спиной друг к другу, места едва хватает на то, чтобы кто-то один согнул колени. И хотя Элиот до сих пор к этому не привык, он не хочет идти в кровать один, так и не узнав, что беспокоит Квентина. Он уже вытирает кастрюлю, когда возня сзади прекращается, и Элиот невольно оборачивается. Квентин сидит, подперев голову руками и опустив взгляд в тарелку, и кажется, вовсе его не замечает. Влажные волосы убраны со лба, опустошённое лицо с одной стороны освещает мягкий утренний свет, а на руке полоска тени от изоленты. Ладонь слегка сдвигается, когда он шевелит головой, и тут Элиот замечает.  
  
Ссадина на левой щеке. Небольшая, даже не требующая обработки, но в груди что-то сжимается при взгляде на неё. Может, натёрло ворсом ковра, отпечатался след от ладони или чего-то более увесистого. Элиот не видит достаточно хорошо, чтобы определить причину, но прекрасно понимает, что дело плохо. Для этого и видеть не нужно, достаточно просто знать. Квентин поднимает глаза, но не ловит его взгляд, а будто бы пропускает сквозь себя. Элиот впервые жалеет, что теперь они выходят работать по очереди.  
  
Он опять поступил эгоистично, стараясь всё исправить. Элиот пытается удержать что-то хрупкое, но сжимает слишком сильно, и жизнь Квентина рассыпается на глазах. Это не его вина, но не нужно было брать её в руки.  
  
Будильник на тумбочке показывает восемь утра, за стеной звонит телефон и слышатся приглушённые голоса. Где-то что-то падает с глухим стуком. Плачет ребёнок. Элиот проходится рукой по волосам и, так и не придумав, что сказать, подходит к кровати и садится, не зная, на чём зацепить взгляд. Он смотрит в окно, за которым на перилах небольшого балкончика висит бельё, закреплённое прищепками с заржавевшими металлическими кольцами. Элиот складывает ладони вместе и опускает глаза в пол — спать совершенно не хочется, особенно когда перед ним маячит сгорбленная фигура в серой, мокрой сверху толстовке.  
  
Наконец Квентин отодвигает тарелку, медленно встаёт и уходит в ванную, всё так же не говоря ни слова. Вопреки ожиданиям, кран он больше не включает, и вскоре дверь опять открывается.  
  
— Я кое-что нашёл сегодня, — голос Квентина тихий и шуршащий, как наждачка, и Элиот вдруг вспоминает, что не поставил чайник. Он отодвигается освобождая место рядом с собой, и Квентин садится рядом, протягивая ему маленькую коробочку. — Нам нечего с ней делать, но я всё равно решил взять.  
  
Это кассета. Пластиковый прозрачный корпус поцарапан, а обложка под ним слегка истрепалась, но изображение видно хорошо. Красивая девушка с копной тёмных кудрявых волос задумчиво смотрит куда-то в сторону, за фотографию, её красные губы слегка приоткрыты, кожа фарфоровая, лишь чуть-чуть темнее белого воротника. Глаза безумно красивые и тоже карие, как у Квентина. Сбоку фиолетовый прямоугольник с белыми буквами, но настолько стёртыми, что можно разобрать лишь ни о чём не говорящее «поёт песни». Элиот не знает, какие, но держит в руках кассету так, будто это самое драгоценное в их маленькой квартире.  
  
— Когда-нибудь послушаем, — невольно вырывается у него, и Элиот удивляется собственным словам. Он едва ли верит в них, но всё равно зачем-то произносит — бросая взгляд на сидящего рядом Квентина, он понимает зачем. Поэтому, подумав, добавляет: — Обязательно.  
  
— Хочешь спать? — Квентин играется с завязками на капюшоне, явно нервничая и не поднимая глаз, даже не поворачиваясь, будто стесняясь того, что с ним произошло ночью. Разумеется, сейчас он и думать не может о сне, да и Элиот, честно говоря, тоже.  
  
— Не особо. — Нужно на что-то отвлечься, и в голову не приходит ничего другого, кроме как предложить: — Может, почитаешь твои книги? Вслух.  
  
— Серьёзно? — От неожиданности Квентин даже поворачивается к нему, забыв о ссадине на щеке, а Элиот отмечает про себя рассечённую кожу с запёкшейся кровью. Хуже, чем он думал. — Будешь слушать детское фэнтези?  
  
— Не имею ничего против, — пожимает плечами он и, пока Квентин отходит за книгой, забирается с ногами на кровать, придвигаясь вплотную к стене и освобождая для него место прямо под падающим из окна светом. Вернувшись, он ложится рядом кладёт перед ними книгу, тут же перелистывая зелёную потрёпанную обложку, так что Элиот не успевает её рассмотреть. Но он замечает большое раскинутое дерево, в крону которого вплетаются золотые буквы. На первом белом листе он всё-таки читает название «Филлори и дальше: Мир в стенах», через которое наискось проходит узкая полоска тени, ломающаяся на сгибе страниц.  
  
Квентин читает о мальчике по имени Мартин, который через старинные часы попадает в волшебную страну, надёжно спрятанную от людских глаз. Он ещё только-только знакомится с незнакомым ему миром, но всё в нём тянется дальше, вглубь заколдованного леса, в котором цветут пышные бутоны больших, достигающих роста Мартина цветов с нежно-розовыми лепестками, с веток деревьев свисают плоды, напоминающие персики, но пахнущие так пленительно, что мальчик не может удержаться и пробует один — на вкус ни на что не похоже, а внутри нет косточки. Он встречает обитателей леса: сперва к нему подлетает комар размером со стрекозу, но совсем не страшный: у него ярко сверкают крылья, издающие не противный писк, а тихий трепет, а носик свёрнут в кольцо, как хоботок бабочки. Комар облетает вокруг Мартина, но тут же оставляет его, явно больше заинтересованный покачивающимся рядом с его головой бутоном. Где-то наверху поют птицы, но от глаз пока прячутся, а их трели напоминают любимую песенку Мартина.  
  
Время пролетает незаметно, и они меняются во время чтения, потому что в горле пересыхает, но останавливаться не хотят. К шестидесятой странице голоса обоих садятся, а Мартин решает, что пора возвращаться домой, а потом вновь прийти в Филлори уже с сестрой, и на этом глава заканчивается. Квентин закрывает книгу, а Элиот потягивается, разминая затёкшую шею и побаливающие от долгой нагрузки локти.  
  
— Может, теперь спать?  
  
Элиот кивает и невесело улыбается уголком губ, угадывая продолжение: _а то тебе вечером на работу_. Не только Мартину нужно возвращаться из волшебной страны.  


* * *

  
  
Через пару недель Квентин возвращается домой со стареньким, явно кому-то уже принадлежавшим магнитофоном, и Элиот не знает, как на это реагировать. Он смотрит на устройство из чёрного пластика так долго и пристально, что Квентин, видимо, не выдерживает такого тяжёлого взгляда, откашливается и осторожно замечает:  
  
— Теперь мы могли бы послушать кассету… — но Элиот перебивает его:  
  
— Скажи честно, ты его украл? — Он хмурится, не отрывая взгляд от магнитофона и замечая, как Квентин сильнее сжимает пальцы на откидывающейся ручке. — Мне не нужны здесь преступники, так что я должен буду попросить тебя…  
  
Он не договаривает, потому что поднимает наконец глаза и встречается со взглядом Квентина, и ему становится стыдно. Наверное, всё это время тот откладывал деньги на то, что им обоим в тайне хотелось заполучить, но возможности такой не было. Была только старая кассета с песнями, и ни одной идеи, какими именно. И Квентин всё это время работал до самого утра именно для того, чтобы сейчас они могли послушать музыку: не доносящиеся из-за стены звуки барахлящего соседского радио, не однообразные мотивы из секс-шопа в переулке. Свою музыку. Но Элиот не понимает этого сразу и видит теперь в добрых карих глазах, обычно глядящих так внимательно и спокойно, отголосок боли, будто далёкую агонию уязвлённой гордости.  
  
— Мы и есть преступники, — со смешком выдыхает Квентин, — мы платим взятки, чтобы нас не посадили. Я купил его, если хочешь знать. Всегда пожалуйста.  
  
Ответ вырывается сам собой:  
  
— Не нужно было… Мы не можем позволить себе, — Элиот сглатывает, но заставляет себя договорить, — бездумные траты.  
  
— Да? — Квентин ставит магнитофон на тумбочку, стаскивает с себя куртку и бросает на пол, и Элиот замечает следы спермы на подкладке. — А что мы можем себе позволить?  
  
— Котёнок, мы…  
  
— Так, хватит, не называй меня так, — он отталкивает протянутую Элиотом руку, а потом запускает ладонь в волосы, — _Дженни_ … — Его глаза лихорадочно блестят, и Элиота передёргивает от звука собственного прозвища. Уперев руки в бока, Квентин поднимает взгляд к потолку и поджимает губы, на которых играет нервная улыбка. — Как это всё глупо! Как это всё… Мы притворяемся, что всё нормально, но это только выдаёт, насколько всё на самом деле далеко от этого. Почему мы так живём? Почему _ты_ так живёшь? Мы могли бы попытаться… Чего стоит поработать побольше и накопить денег? Плевать на магнитофон, но ведь можно было бы устроиться на работу…  
  
Не выдержав, Элиот его останавливает.  
  
— Я уходил. — Его трясёт от эмоций, а язык ворочается во рту так медленно и вяло, что слова с трудом формируются в фразы. Ему тяжело об этом вспоминать, но он не может оставить претензии Квентина без ответа. Он пришёл на панель всего пару месяцев назад. Элиот стоит на ней семь лет. — Почти год работал официантом. Уволили.  
  
— Устроился бы в другое место, мало ли…  
  
— Меня узнал клиент, — чеканит Элиот сквозь зубы и отворачивается, складывая руки на груди. — Где такое бы не повторилось?  
  
Квентин ненадолго замолкает, раздумывая, и продолжает уже спокойнее, но гораздо настойчивее, как будто в нём проснулась уверенность.  
  
— Тогда переехать. — Элиот слышит, как он подходит ближе. — Да хоть в Канаду, давай… — Он явно хочет использовать обращение, но второй раз сказать «Дженни» уже не решается.  
  
За окном серое пасмурное утро, и к вечеру, кажется, будет дождь. Элиоту очень хочется курить, но он никогда не позволяет себе сигареты в квартире. Только перед работой. Только три. Край изоленты отклеивается, а по подоконнику скачут два воробья с растрёпанными перьями и дерутся за утащенный где-то кусок хлеба. В конце концов он падает, и птицы слетают вниз, чтобы продолжить свою перебранку на асфальте.  
  
— Слушай, — Элиот всё ещё не оборачивается и нервно постукивает пяткой по холодному полу, — прости. Это твои деньги, я не должен был… Тебе нужен магнитофон и нужна Канада.  
  
— Что это должно значить? — Квентин дергает его за локоть, заставляя повернуться, и их взгляды встречаются. Элиот видит, что его понимают неверно, и ему так хочется объяснить, но он вовремя останавливается, решая, что так будет лучше. Лучше будет, если такой человек, как Квентин, начнёт всё с чистого листа где-то в другом месте, где сможет найти дом и семью. Элиот должен хотя бы сейчас всё сделать правильно и не повиснуть в чужой жизни якорем, напоминающем о худшем её периоде. — Тебе не… Я думал…  
  
— Без меня, Котёнок, — с трудом улыбаясь, говорит он, опуская руки Квентину на плечи. — Но уезжай.  
  
Элиот должен ему это, даже если нужно отказаться от надежды выбраться с улицы, на которой он давно уже себя похоронил. Честно говоря, этой надежды у него давно не стало, так что и терять сейчас нечего. Кроме одного. Квентин смеряет его внимательным взглядом и осторожным движением освобождает свои плечи. Открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вместо этого лишь качает головой, поднимает свою грязную куртку и идёт к двери.  
  
— Как хочешь, — говорит он, дверь хлопает, и Элиот остаётся в одиночестве посреди звенящей тишины.  
  
Квентин должен уйти, и если честно, Квентин не должен был даже приходить. Для него Канада звучит так же реалистично, как Филлори для Мартина, а Элиоту нужно помнить, что в этой книге он второстепенный персонаж, которому путь в страну чудес закрыт. Он сможет жить с этим. Может, долго даже не придётся. Он садится на кровать и переводит взгляд на магнитофон, криво стоящий на тумбочке и одним боком упирающийся в стену. Смотреть на него тяжело, особенно в на редкость тихой комнате, куда не проникают ни звуки улицы, ни шум соседей. Элиот достаёт кассету, включает магнитофон и, на секунду замявшись, всё-таки ставит музыку. Он вернёт Квентину батарейки.  
  
Когда девушка с обложки начинает петь, он придвигается ближе, подтаскивает колени к груди и опускает на них голову. Голос, звучащий из слегка барахлящих динамиков, очень красивый и поёт на языке, который Элиот принимает за французский. Ему кажется, он слышит несколько знакомых слов. Он всё ещё помнит, как по-французски «любовь». В Канаде говорят на французском. Одна песня сменяется другой, пока лента не заканчивается, и Элиоту не приходится перематывать в самое начало.  
  
Он повторяет так много раз, будто не может наслушаться, и последняя песня звучит особенно знакомо, но не так, будто он её уже слышал, а так, будто знает, о чём в ней поётся. Как будто поётся о нём. Батарейки заканчиваются и он выходит в магазин за новыми, а когда возвращается, снова включает музыку. Несколько нераспакованных пачек он убирает в тумбочку. И каждый раз, когда играют первые аккорды последней песни, что-то щемит глубоко в груди, а в воображении рисуется Канада, с зелёными деревьями и широкими проспектами. Как будто в Америке нет ни того, ни другого. Элиоту кажется, что он знает наизусть слова и понимает каждое. Ему кажется, он делает ошибку.  
  
Когда Квентин возвращается, он попадает на эту самую песню, и Элиот слишком устал и слишком долго слушает кассету, чтобы вытереть слёзы со своих щёк. Он давно не плакал, наверное, с первой ночи после своего возвращения. И сейчас ему даже наполовину не так плохо, как тогда, но, может, дело и не в этом.  
  
— Ты плачешь? — Квентин держит что-то в руках, когда подходит к кровати и слегка наклоняется, чтобы заглянуть Элиоту в лицо.  
  
— Думаю, мне нужна Канада, — выходит так тихо, что он едва ли слышит сам себя, неизвестная певица тянет последнюю ноту, кассета барахлит и затихает.  
  
Квентин опускается на одно колено, и Элиот чувствует запах сигарет.  
  
— Тогда… Я сделал кое-что. — Он протягивает Элиоту то, что всё время сжимал в руках. Это пустая стеклянная банка, на которую наклеен бумажный скотч, а на нём неаккуратная надпись шариковой ручкой, поднимающаяся к верхнему правому углу. _**На Канаду Квентину**_. В жестяной крышке сделан неровный разрез, как отверстие в копилке. — Можешь добавить сюда себя.  
  
Пока Квентин моется, Элиот долго сидит на кровати и крутит банку в руках. Когда шум воды затихает, он всё-таки решается и выводит после надписи _«и»_ , а затем пишет первую букву своего имени и останавливается. Наверное, именно сейчас ему пора уже назвать своё имя, именно на этой банке оно смотрелось бы правильно, но его рука дрожит, и он ставит точку.  
  
**_На Канаду Квентину и Э._**  
  
Он опять поступает эгоистично.  


* * *

  
  
Приближается зима, и деньги копятся медленно, потому что Квентину нужна тёплая одежда, а треснутое стекло пора уже заменить. Да и возможностей экономить не так много перед ними открыто. Но каждый раз, когда Элиот отказывает себе в покупке ещё одной пачки сигарет, опуская вместо этого пару долларов в банку, он чувствует, как что-то согревает его изнутри, будто давно потухшие угли вновь начинают теплиться. Может, они всегда были тёплыми, просто он наконец закрыл форточку и дал им нагреть воздух.  
  
Они копят с расчётом на то, что им понадобятся средства, чтобы обосноваться в Канаде, поэтому нужная сумма обещает набраться только к началу лета. Сейчас же декабрь приносит серые вереницы туч, промозглый ветер и первый снег, который падает на землю и тут же смешивается с грязью. Клиентов становится меньше, но зато чаще поступают заказы на ночь, и каждый обычно возвращается домой под утро. Едят всё так же овсянку, только уже на воде. Потом включают заслушанную до дыр кассету, залезают под одеяло и греются, иногда проваливаясь в сон. Проматывать плёнку назад вылезают по очереди. Дочитанные книги трогают только в ясную погоду, потому что лампочка перегорела, а менять не на что.  
  
В один из таких дней, вернувшись после неудачной ночи, за которую он заработал всего двадцать долларов, отсосав парню лет двадцати в туалете маленького местного клуба, Элиот лежит, уткнувшись носом Квентину в плечо, и чувствует странный жар, распространяющийся по лицу и шее. Он не предаёт этому значения и, слишком уставший, проваливается в сон.  
  
Во сне он видит Канаду. Она не похожа на привычный ему серый город за окном, даже не похожа на ту Америку, которую он видел в далёком детстве, она похожа на картинки в книгах Квентина. Честно говоря, она даже лучше. Здесь они живут в маленьком, но уютном доме с участком и садом, в котором растут персики и цветут пионы. У них есть рыжий кот, который дремлет на подоконнике, греясь в лучах солнца, а когда надоест, гоняется за бабочками. Небо здесь ясное и днём, и ночью, и когда наступает вечер, они выходят на крыльцо и смотрят на звёзды. Квентин выглядит чуть старше своих лет, он ласково улыбается Элиоту, наклоняется ближе и целует его, держа его лицо в ладонях и оглаживая щёку большим пальцем. Это ощущается правильно, и Элиот отвечает на поцелуй, чувствуя слабый аромат персиков и скошенной травы, которым пропахла их одежда. Кот приходит полежать у них в ногах и тихо мурлычет, пока в траве поют сверчки. Падает звезда, и Элиот загадывает желание.  
  
Все люди, с которыми он встречается в Канаде, говорят по-французски, но он почему-то всё понимает и улыбается приветливой продавщице, когда она желает ему доброго утра, отдавая пакет с покупками, в котором кроме прочего лежит коробка конфет. Дома они пьют чай за большим дубовым столом, вокруг которого стоит шесть стульев, на стене висит полка с коллекцией книг «Филлори и дальше» и целым горшком с расписанными боками, из которого торчат острые листики суккуленты. После чая они лежат рядом на большой двуспальной кровати, слушают музыку и едят только что собранные спелые персики. Из-за неудобной позы Элиот давится соком, кашляет…  
  
…и просыпается. Горло будто сдавливает железный обруч, всё тело горит и дрожит, как в ознобе, вот только Элиот весь взмок. Он пытается встать с кровати, но как только поднимается на локтях, голова идёт кругом, а лёгкие разрываются в новом приступе кашля. Очень хочется пить, дышать нечем, и рядом никого нет. Темно — наверное, Квентин не так давно ушёл на работу. Элиот всё-таки заставляет себя подняться и тащится к раковине, набирает там кастрюлю воды и ставит её кипятиться. У него не раз была простуда за последние семь лет, но она всегда быстро проходила и никогда не мешал ему стоять на ногах. Сейчас же колени трясутся, а комната в глазах плывёт, и ему приходится поскорее вернуться на кровать, чтобы, свесившись с неё, пошарить в тумбочке. Как назло, последние лекарства закончились ещё в прошлый раз, а значит, нужно ждать возвращения Квентина.  
  
Когда вода в кастрюле закипает, он находит в себе силы подняться и выключить плиту — благо, квартира маленькая и для этого нужна всего пара шагов. Налив кипяток в кружку, он снова возвращается в постель и залезает под одеяло. Нужно дать воде немного остыть, чтобы можно было её пить, но глаза слипаются, и его опять клонит в сон, теперь уже беспокойный и тяжёлый. Мысли путаются, а тело колотит, как в лихорадке, и Элиот надеется только на то, что сможет проспать до рассвета.  
  
Но он снова просыпается посреди ночи, жар сменяется ознобом, а вода в кружке уже едва тёплая, и ей невозможно согреться. Элиот плотнее укутывается одеялом и не смыкает глаз до самого прихода Квентина.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — с порога начинает тот и, даже не глядя в сторону ванной, подходит к кровати. Холодная с улицы рука ложится Элиоту на лоб, и он невольно вздрагивает и качает головой, закашливаясь. Глаза с трудом удаётся держать открытыми, нос не дышит, и с самого Элиота, кажется, сходит десятый пот. — У тебя жар! У нас есть что-нибудь?  
  
Он опять качает головой и ложится, слишком утомлённый несколькими часами бодрствования. Только закрыв глаза, он тут же засыпает.  
  
Проснувшись, он не чувствует себя лучше, в комнате уже заметно светлее, а Квентин стоит у плиты перед дымящейся кастрюлей. Повернув голову, Элиот замечает на тумбочке рядом с магнитофоном стакан воды и пару таблеток. Он молча всё выпивает и морщится от боли, когда вода проходит по задней стенке горла. Снова откидываясь на подушки, он гадает, стоит ли как-то привлечь внимание Квентина. Но тот замечает его раньше, чем Элиот успевает толком подумать, и слабо улыбается.  
  
— Скоро будет суп, — полушёпотом говорит он и, бросив взгляд на тумбочку, удовлетворённо кивает. — Молодец, что выпил таблетки. Дальше пить будешь по одной три раза в день, упаковка лежит в тумбочке. Похоже, у тебя ангина, но я не уверен. Думал позвать доктора, но… — Квентин выключает плиту и достаёт из-под раковины тарелки, а когда Элиот хочет подняться, останавливает его со словами: — Думаю, можешь прямо там.  
  
Они молча едят суп, сидя рядом на кровати, пока на плите закипает чайник, который Элиот не смог отыскать посреди ночи. Чайник небольшой, и воды в нём хватает как раз на две чашки. Жар потихоньку спадает, но Элиоту всё ещё приходится опираться на стену, чтобы сидеть ровно. Он надеется, это не продлится долго. Пустые тарелки Квентин относит в раковину, потом разливает чай — пахнет непривычно сильно — и достаёт из пакета, стоявшего у дверей, какую-то банку.  
  
— Купил тебе варенья, — объясняет он. — Малинового не было, поэтому абрикосовое. Ешь, сколько захочешь.  
  
— Ты тоже ешь, — хрипит Элиот, замечая, что Квентин возвращается на кровать только с одной ложкой.  
  
— Только когда ты поправишься.  
  
Элиот обещает себе есть понемногу, но он так давно не притрагивался к сладкому, что не замечает, как съедает почти четверть банки. Квентин только смеётся в свою чашку с чаем без сахара.  
  
— Спасибо, Котёнок.  
  
Они улыбаются друг другу, допивая чай, и Элиоту кажется, что то будущее, которое он видел во сне, не так уж нереально. Они перечитывают третий том «Филлори и дальше» — Элиоту даже не нужно напоминать, что это его любимый, Квентин сам берёт его с подоконника. Тусклый свет потихоньку покидает их комнату, и сначала темнота заполняет углы, а потом будто подбирается всё ближе и ближе к страницам книги. Элиот сам не читает, он только смотрит на Квентина, удивительно искусно подражающего голосам всех героев, особенно волшебных существ. Некоторым он добавляет акцент, и все феи произносят «р» на французский манер. Элиот гадает, читал ли кто-то Квентину эту книгу в детстве, так же меняя голоса, или это работа его исключительной фантазии. Он не знает, какая идея нравится ему больше. Только когда становится невозможно разобрать буквы в темноте, они наконец заканчивают, а Квентин разогревает воду и достаёт Элиоту таблетку, которую тот послушно выпивает. У обоих слипаются глаза.  
  
Ложатся спать не раздеваясь под одно одеяло, и когда Элиот спрашивает Квентина, не боится ли тот заразиться, тот ничего не отвечает, а лишь придвигается ближе, прижимаясь к нему спиной. Подумав, Элиот обнимает его, зарываясь носом в недавно снова подстриженные волосы на затылке. В комнате ещё светло, и прямо перед ним стоит тумбочка, а на ней банка — путая, с немного растёкшейся надписью **_На Канаду Квентину и Э._** Он тяжело вздыхает — прошлым вечером там было почти сто двадцать долларов. Обнимая Квентина крепче, Элиот чувствует, как тот нащупывает его руку своей и сцепляет их в замок, будто угадывая его мысли. Может, это просто сочувствие к больному, но момент всё равно подходящий.  
  
С трудом выговаривая слова, вырывающиеся с неприятным хрипом, Элиот шепчет, закрыв глаза:  
  
— Котёнок... Кью. Моё имя Элиот.


End file.
